Le chien et la belette
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Sirius se morfond dans sa chambre alors Harry décide d'aller voir ce qui ne va pas avec son parrain. Il découvre alors que Sirius...*suspens* Si vous voulez savoir, venez lire. One-shot. SBRW.


_'lut !_

_Après ma petite expérience de Remus/Draco ( cf. Ton dévoué ), et sur la suggestion de __**Midwintertears**__, je me lance dans un Sirius/Ron. D'ailleurs, ce one-shot se place chronologiquement quelques mois après 'Ton dévoué'._

_Évidemment, le voile n'a jamais existé… L'histoire se passe quelques années après la guerre, au 12, Square Grimmaurd où habite Harry, Sirius, Remus ( et Teddy ), Draco, Hermione et quelques autres survivants._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce couple ( personnellement, j'ai une préférence pour le Remus/Draco )._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla… JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, un cabot déprimait, enfermé dans sa chambre, se faisant porter à manger par Kreacher. Il déprimait tellement que son filleul, inquiet, décida qu'il était temps de voir ce qui clochait chez son parrain.

TOC TOC

-Quoi ?!

-Sirius, c'est moi, Harry. Je peux entrer ?

-Ouais…

Le garçon entra dans la pièce. Il y régnait une odeur très désagréable.

-Sirius… Tu n'as pas aéré depuis deux semaines que tu restes seul ici ? Et tu n'as pas pris de douche non plus ?

-Non.

D'un mouvement de baguette rapide, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, se moquant qu'ils étaient en plein mois de décembre et que la température extérieure avoisinait les moins dix degrés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sirius ?

-Rien.

-Oh, bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'isoles, que tu fais la grève de la toilette et que tu ressembles à un condamné à mort. Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider, qui sait ?

-Pff, j'en doute…

-Dis toujours, on verra bien.

-Non.

-Sirius, parle-moi.

-Tu sais que tu es aussi entêté que ton père ?, dit Sirius avec un faible sourire.

-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Alors ? J'attends toujours.

-Bien, si tu insistes. Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécies ce que j'ai à te dire… Je suis gay…

-Je sais, Remus m'en a parlé une fois. Il m'a dit que vous étiez sorti ensemble quand vous étiez jeunes.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il t'en ai parlé ?

-C'était quand il est venu m'annoncer qu'il sortait avec Draco. Il m'a dit, qu'aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître, il n'était sorti qu'avec des Black. C'est là qu'il m'a raconté pour vous deux.

-Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il n'a eu aucune relation amoureuse - à part moi - durant nos études. Puis quand nous avons été séparés, il est resté, puis il s'est marié avec Dora.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-T'as eu beaucoup de petits amis ?

-Tout dépend si l'on prend en compte les aventures d'un soir ou si l'on ne considère que les histoires qui ont compté pour moi.

-Les histoires sérieuses.

-Deux. Remus, bien sûr, j'étais vraiment fou amoureux de lui, mais tu connais l'histoire… Azkaban a détruit notre couple. Et avant lui, il y a eu Greg McDougall, nous sommes restés ensemble pendant presque deux ans, de la quatrième à la fin de la cinquième année. Enfin, c'est le passé, ça ne sert à rien de remuer tout ça.

-Sirius ? Est-ce que tu es toujours amoureux de Remus ? C'est pour ça que tu restes dans ton coin, pour ne pas le voir avec Draco ?

-Non, pas du tout. Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais, on est tous inquiet pour toi.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un coup de blues.

-Un gros coup de blues alors…

-Ouais. Tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère, Harry ?

-Sirius, je ne sais même pas de ce que tu vas me dire… Comment veux-tu que je promette quoi que ce soit ?

Le cabot qui servait de parrain au Survivant lui fit son regard de chiot battu, dont lui seul avait le secret. Regard auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

-D'accord, je te promets de ne pas me mettre en colère.

-Et de ne pas m'interrompre ?

-Et de ne pas t'interrompre.

-Je suis amoureux…

-Mais c'est formidable !

-Harry ! Tu as promis.

-Excuse-moi.

-Je suis amoureux de… de… JesuisamoureuxdeRon.

-De qui ? J'ai rien compris.

-Ron, souffla Sirius d'une voix quasiment inintelligible.

-Oh. Et c'est pour ça que tu te caches ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si affreux.

-Mais… Ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ?

-Euh… non.

-Alors pourquoi te caches-tu dans cette chambre sordide ?

-Parce qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Il a Hermione…

-Hermione ? Mais ça fait au moins deux ans qu'il n'est plus amoureux d'elle. Tu ne savais pas ça ? Hermione sort avec Viktor Krum, même s'ils ne se voient pas souvent.

-Ça ne change pas le fait qu'il ne m'aimera quand même jamais. Je n'ai pas assez de formes.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va le freiner. Il est bi.

-C'est… C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que tu es son genre.

-Vraiment ?

-J'en suis même sûr. C'est étonnant que tu n'ais jamais remarqué la façon dont il te reluque. En même temps, c'est souvent ton cul qu'il reluque, donc comme tu n'as pas d'yeux derrière la tête, c'est plutôt normal que tu ne l'ais pas vu.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ?

-Ben, je savais pas qu'il t'intéressait.

-Ouais, c'est pas faux… Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

-Tu vas le voir et tu lui dis tout. Il est dans le salon. Oh, mais je ne t'ai pas dit. Il vient habiter ici.

Sirius se leva d'un bond et commença à descendre les escaliers deux à deux.

-Eh Sirius !

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais prendre une douche et te changer avant. Sans ça, il risque de s'enfuir en courant.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai.

-Et rase-toi aussi. Là, tu ressembles à un homme des cavernes.

Pendant que Cabotin _( c'est-y pas mignon comme surnom…)_ se dépêchait d'aller dans sa salle de bain, Harry descendait au salon rejoindre Ron.

-Est-ce que Sirius va bien ?, demanda celui-ci, inquiet.

-Oui. Nous avons discuté et il s'est enfin décidé à venir avec nous. Pour le moment, il est à la douche.

-C'est bien pour lui qu'il arrête de s'isoler, dit Arthur qui était venu accompagné Ron pour son emménagement, il ne pouvait pas continuer à nous éviter éternellement.

-C'est ce que je lui ai fait comprendre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une tornade brune entra dans le salon et se précipita sur Ron pour l'embrasser. Le pauvre rouquin ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais quand il vit que c'était son Sirius chéri, il se laissa aller et se colla contre le torse musclé de l'homme.

Harry, de son côté, souriait de voir son meilleur ami et son parrain enfin réunis. Mais son sourire s'effaça vite quand - après que les deux amoureux se soient avoués leurs sentiments - Arthur ait fait un arrêt cardiaque et se soit ouvert le crâne contre la table basse.

Cabotin et sa belette adorée, eux, ne remarquèrent rien trop occupés à explorer les amygdales de l'autre… Et plus, si affinités.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire que je vous conterai peut-être un de ces jours…

Au fait, Arthur s'en sortit mais étant resté inconscient assez longtemps, son cerveau avait été mal irrigué et les séquelles que cela avait entraîné étaient irréversibles. Depuis, il se prend pour Merlin et est enfermé dans une unité spéciale à Sainte-Mangouste.

* * *

_Z'avez vu, j'ai été gentille avec Harry ( pas de surnom désobligeant…), je lui ai même donné le beau rôle. Si ça mérite pas le prix Nobel de la gentillesse… _

_Par contre, vous aurez remarqué que je me suis trouvée une nouvelle victime en la personne de 'Tutur. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite ( enfin, pas entièrement ). En fait, il y a quelques temps, j'ai découvert un truc qui m'a donné des envies de meurtres à l'encontre de Weasley père : à l'origine, Arthur devait mourir à la fin du tome 7, mais JKR dans sa grande générosité d'âme ( attendez trente secondes et vous saisirez l'ironie de cette formule ) a décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve. Jusque là tout va bien… Mais son instinct de tueuse en série a repris le dessus et à la place, elle a assassiné Tonks ( bon, ça à la limite, je lui pardonne…) et mon Remus *pleure* !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

_PS : je vous rappelle que je viens de créer un forum où l'on écrit des fanfictions à plusieurs… Venez nombreux, il y a besoin de membres pour permettre aux histoires d'avancer ( plus de renseignements sur mon profil )… Voici l'adresse ( supprimez les espaces ) : hp-phraseapresphrase . forumactif . com_


End file.
